very short story corner
by spswnaruhina
Summary: like the title says this will be where I put my under 600 word stories of various ideas that come to me some might become full stories at some time, newest: What’s Their Songs
1. A Shaman’s Predictions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A Shaman's Predictions**

A day before this years graduation test a huge hoofed and cloaked man walks in to Hidden Leaf and sets up a tent with a sign saying 'Echoah the shaman knows all, tells some, and heals some.

"Hey guys lets check this tent out I looks cool" said Naruto to the rest of the soon to be rookie 9.

"Ok" said the rest of the soon to be rookie 9 as they walked in to the tent.

As they did someone inside said "I'm Echoah and you have come to learn something about what will be, since you all look healthy to me."

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Very well, I will start with you then Sakura" said Echoah.

"Wait how did you know my name?" asked Sakura.

"Did you not read my sign out front, I know all and now I well tell you some of what is to come" said Echoah he then paused and then said "Sakura you will fall for someone you never thought you would and be trained by a vary powerful woman, Naruto you will lose two key people in your life but learn you have a great past, Shikamaru you will find a desert flower, and pick up a habit from a teacher, Ino a boy will leave your heart but a better one will take his place, Chouji you will save many lives and defeat a great foe, Kiba you will find a sister and lose a fight because of gas, Shino you too will find a sister but you will miss an important fight do to traveling with your dad, Hinata you will fall in love with the son of a great hero and have a rival that does even know that she is one, and lastly Sasuke you will betray your best friend over a lie and will only complete have of your goals in life because of a lie."

All of them then left thinking 'that will never happen' but before Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto left Echoah said "you three heed this warning above all else, those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it." And once they left thought to himself 'like I told them I know all and I know they won't heed my warning.'

**End of Story**


	2. The day Sasuke returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

**AN: this is a really short fic that came to one day think about what would happen if Sasuke came back to Hidden Leaf**

**The Day Sasuke Returns**

**(Just outside of Hidden Leaf)**

'Well I guess today's a good day to go back' thought Sasuke as he walked up to the gate as he yelled "What in the world…"

The reason he said that well…

It could have been that Chouji just ran past him in green spandex

Or maybe it was seeing Lee cloud watching and playing shogi

Or that Sakura was hiding be hind a tree looking at Naruto poking her index fingers together

Or it could have been Hinata beating up Naruto telling him that Sasuke was better than him

Or it was Kakashi yelling about youth

Or Gai reading a little orange book

Or it was that Shikamaru was training hard and smoking

Or that Gaara was visiting and was smiling too

Or the fact that Naruto was now running from a bunch of fangirls until Temari stop him with her fan to ask him on a date just for him to respond with a very Sasukeish grunt

Just then Naruto spotted Sasuke and walk up to him saying "it must really be opposite day Sasuke is back" just as Hinata jumped onto Sasuke and asked him to go on a date thinking 'I got to tell Naruto I love him tomorrow to make up for today'

**End of Story**

**AN: HaHa to you who thought I really wrote a SasuHina LOL**

**I posted it today since I didn't want to wait for April fool's day or opposite day**

**And yes Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything for opposite day, Sasuke just didn't know it**


	3. the girls meet Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: I'm tired of all the girl leaves village, kidnapped, or put on mission go to Akatsuki and falls in love so here's a short counter to why it won't happen**

**The Girls meet Akatsuki**

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari are on their way back to Hidden Leaf after a joint mission when 9 men appear and say "We are Akatsuki and we want to be your boyfriends so pick one of us."

"Don't you guys hunt Jinchūriki and kill them" said Hinata.

"Yes but why would that matter" said Sasori.

"Because the guy she loves is one" said Ino.

"So I'm better than any Jinchūriki" said Deidara.

"Sure that's why you're dead" said Tenten.

"Will any of you die to protect your friends or village, do you want to lead your village, would you chase after a friend that ran off for power, are you kind?" asked Hinata.

"No" said all of Akatsuki but Tobi added "I'm a Kage already though", "I run a village too" said Pain, and Itachi said "I put my village over my clan, but not my brother."

"Look it's an Uchiha" said Ino as she and Sakura started to fight over Itachi.

"Get off of him the Uchiha is mine, and he's better than Sasuke, so you can have the guy who tried to kill me" said Sakura.

"What the Uchiha is only one anywhere close to our age that doesn't look like me, heck I bet the guy in the orange mask is old enough to be Tsunade-sama's grandpa" said Ino.

"Stupid fangirls, chasing after dead guys" muttered Temari then said "there's no way I would date any of you, you killed my little brother." (AN: Deidara did kill him but he was brought back to life)

"And I would never like you bunch of evil men" said Hinata.

"You guys would fit right in with those one guys I heard about in those cartoon porn things Jiraiya watched when he was alive, with those tentacles and the whole torturing and stabbing yourselves, so no way" said Tenten.

"Find then leave Itachi here to fight off the fangirls we'll just open up an S & M business, and Tobi can be a bad boy" said Tobi. (AN: they do exist, just watch CSI)

**End of Story**

**AN: So come on people Itachi is only one that has a chance and that's with Sakura and maybe Ino since he's the good Uchiha, if it's a crack fic/pairing I don't care as much but the rest of the guys in Akatsuki are too old and/or evil so why would any of the girls go with them and the whole Stockholm Syndrome thing is over used and Hinata would definitely not fall for that the main reason that happens is the hostage is overconfident and holds conversations with their captor, and Hinata would never do that she is too shy, the only person I'd think could get Stockholm Syndrome is Sasuke oh wait he kind of did in canon LOL**


	4. What’s her Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Metallica songs**

**What's her Song**

"Hey guys what's up" said Naruto as he walked up to Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Nothing why" said Kiba.

"Have you heard of a band named Metallica?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" said Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru at the same time.

"Well I was thinking about some of their songs when I realized that they have songs that fit for Gaara and Kankuro but I couldn't think of one for Temari" said Naruto.

"Well Gaara has to be _Enter Sandman_" said Chouji.

"Yep and Kankuro is _Master of puppets_" said Kiba.

"Right but which one is Temari's" said Naruto.

"_Ain't My (censored _AN: I don't like that word but can tolerate it when used properly_)_?" said Shikamaru questionably.

"WHAT B-BUT YOU SAID YOU ASKED ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST AN HOUR AGO" Yell Temari who came just in time to here only what Shikamaru said.

"But I… don't hurt me" said Shikamaru as an angry Temari started to chase him and Naruto started to laugh.

"Did you plan that Naruto?" asked Chouji.

"No ha but ha I haha couldn't haha have hahaha planed it better" said Naruto as Kiba joined him in laughing.

**End of Story**

**AN: no I don't think that Temari is one but I was thinking what I had Naruto say and the only song I could think of was that one and it brought about this short fic**


	5. Akatsuki is doomed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Akatsuki is doomed**

"I've found it" Shouted Sasuke when he returned to the base.

"Found what" asked Pain.

"How to summon the Bijus" responded Sasuke.

**(Mean while in Hidden Leaf)**

"Ha I'll beat you this time Kakashi" yelled Naruto as he flashed though his hand signs and stopped saying "Sexy no-" as he disappeared.

"Jutsu" finished Naruto when he reappeared in Akatsuki's base where all the remaining members were waiting for him.

"Hi guys" said Naruto in his Sexy no Jutsu's voice as all but Konan flew back with nosebleeds.

Naruto seeing an opportunity killed all of them while they were knocked out and Konan ran a way never to be seen again.

**End of Story**


	6. What Sasuke would do with a Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella**

**AN: I want to apologize to anyone offended before hand for what is written here but only for what Sasuke does not for how I portray Sasuke I can kind of see him doing something like this**

**What Sasuke would do with a Glass Slipper**

As the bell stuck midnight Hinata happily ran off after a horrible night of standing next to Duke Sasuke only to leave one of her Glass Slippers behind but she didn't care she wanted to get back and hope to see her fairy godfather Naruto again, he was a whole lot nicer than that jerk of a duke who wouldn't even dance with anyone since he only thought of getting revenge on the village that killed the rest of his family, though his family was going to kill the king and all of his soldiers first.

"Ah that girl forgot her slipper I better find her and… nah I got a better idea of what to use it for" said Sasuke as he went to fetch Karin.

A short time later in the Queen's castle…

"Queen Tsunade, Karin just dropped of a package for you from Duke Sasuke" said one of the Queen's soldiers.

"From Sasuke huh, well let's see what he's trying to kill me with this time" said Tsunade as she opened the box.

"It appears to be a slipper" said the soldier.

"Yes it does it's made out of glass too, so you can see the bomb as clear as day, the timer has a minute left plenty of time to pull the bomb out since I heard the Hinata lost one of these at that ball Sasuke held, it might be hers" said Tsunade as she disarmed the bomb, pulled it out, and sent it to Hinata.

When Hinata got the slipper back she was happy they would look good on her for the day she married her fairy godfather.

**End of Story**


	7. Why Cannon SasuHinas Don't Exist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: This one goes out to all the fans of SasuHinas (which I am not one)**

**Why Cannon SasuHinas Don't Exist**

**Conversations at 12**

Sasuke said nothing as he stood next to Hinata.

"U-um, S-Sasuke" said Hinata.

Sasuke just grunted scaring Hinata so she didn't say anything else.

Half an hour later Naruto walks up to them and says "Sasuke let's go we got a mission, oh hey Hinata."

"Good" said Sasuke and he walked over to Naruto.

"H-hello N-Naruto-k-kun" said Hinata while looking down and poking her fingers together.

"See ya" said Naruto as he and Sasuke headed off to their teams mission.

"O-ok" said Hinata.

**Conversations 3 Years later**

"Sasuke, please come back Naruto-kun and Sakura miss you and want you to come back" said Hinata who was helping Kurenai fight Sasuke after beating Karen.

"No, I must get revenge for my clan, now die" said Sasuke but ran away when he found out he couldn't win.

**Conversations 5 Years later after Sasuke gets a brain and realizes his clan was wrong**

"Hey Hinata, I just want to say I'm Sorry and want to know if you wanted to go out some time since your not annoying like the rest of the girls were" said Sasuke as he just arrived back to Hidden Leaf.

"Sorry but I'm married to the Hokage now but I accept your apology" said Hinata as a 3 year old boy with blond hair runs up and grabs her leg saying "Hi, Mommy."

When this happened Sasuke shot back with a nose bleed with a confused look on his face. Why, because he didn't know that Tsunade had retired and Naruto was now Hokage.

**The End**


	8. Why Hiashi doesn't like Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: This is an idea I had but haven't found a place for it yet  
**

**Why Hiashi doesn't like Naruto**

"Where is my daughter?" asked Hiashi running up to the desk.

"Room 201 of the maternity..." said the nurse but Hiashi ran off before she could finish.

Once Hiashi got to the room he opened the door to see a blond woman kissing Hinata while each was holding a bundle.

"Oh Father, I didn't expect you so soon" said Hinata as there was a puff of smoke and the blond turned into Naruto.

"So, you had twins I see" said Hiashi not affected by what he just saw.

"Yes" said Naruto as they showed him his grandkids.

As he looked he saw the two cutest babies he had ever seen, they had their father's hair and mother's eyes, but as he looked again he woke up in a cold sweat. Why, because his grandkids were foxes.

Later that day you could see Naruto running from Hiashi, why, Hinata finally had the guts to ask Naruto out but Hiashi over heard it and started to chase Naruto.

**The End**


	9. Why some crossovers don’t work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Why some crossovers don't work**

**(Scarface)**

"Say hello to my little friend" shouted Iruka as he pulled out a kunai.

**(Back to the Future)**

"Ok, Naruto just strap this on your back and as soon as you hit 88 MPH you'll be sent back in time to when your parents met" said Jiraiya as Naruto strapped the flux capacitor to his back and started to run through the trees.

**(The Godfather)**

"I'll make him an offer he can't refuse" said Jiraiya.

A little while later a man wakes up in bed and pulls back the covers and screams … for joy as he finds every Ichi Ichi book ever made.

**(Superman)**

"I'll stop that man" shouts Superman getting ready to run after the bank robber, only to see a yellow flash and a bunch of leaves as everyone around him grabs, stabs, or punches the robber.

**(Batman)**

"Holy horseshoes Batman, the Joker is getting away on that rooftop" said Robin.

"No, he won't Boy Wonder" said Batman as he threw a batarang and started to climb the building only to see a guy reading an orange book walk up the wall like he was still on the ground.

The guy then said "Yo, is he a missing-nin, I'll get him" as sparks started jumping from his hand and the guy caught up to the Joker and shove his hand through the Joker's heart.

**(Jaws)**

"You're gonna need a bigger boat" said Brody.

"No we won't" said Itachi as he fired a fireball at the shark frying it.

**The End**


	10. Why some crossovers don’t work 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: Decided to make another one of these, if I come up with enough I might pull these out and make it into it's own story**

**Why some crossovers don't work 2  
**

**(Futurama)**

"Hey guys what you watching?" asked Kiba as he wondered why everyone was staring at the TV with blank stares that is till he look at it too and heard "All hail HypnoNaruto" with loud buzzing

**(Journey to the Center of the Earth)**

"Ok, everyone follow me" said Naruto as he started to bore straight down with a Rasengan.

**(Jaws)**

"You're gonna need a bigger boat" said Brody.

"No we won't" said Itachi then added "get out of the water Kisame and Zetsu you've eaten enough people"

**The End**


	11. GWCCTM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series I use in this one**

**GWCCTM**

"Quite down, quite down" said Hinata Hyuuga as she banged a mallet on the podium in front of her, as she stood in front of a large crowd of girls around her age.

Once everyone was quite Hinata started talking again and said "I here by call this meeting to order of the GWCCTM." (AN: GWCCTM = girls who can't confess to their man)

Hinata then stepped back and Nodoka Miyazaki then stepped up to the podium and asked "has anyone been able to confess this month?"

One girl raised her hand and asked "does it count if my twin sister confessed?"

"No Sia, you have to do it not Kikyou" answered Nodoka.

"Oh then never mind" said Sia.

Then another girl raised her hand and asked "what if he was asleep?"

"Sorry Orihime, but no he has to be awake for it to count" answered Nodoka.

Just then Naruto, Ichigo, and Negi poked their heads in the room and Naruto asked "where's the BWDNGWLT meeting at?" (AN: BWDNGWLT = boys who don't notice the girls who like them)

"I-it is down the hall fa-farther N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Ok, thanks Hinata" said Naruto as the guys left and Hinata quickly ended the meeting to try to catch up to and confess to Naruto once again.

**The End**


	12. Bring out Your Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monty Python and the Holy Grail**

**AN: +Spoiler+: this is for all the people who think Hinata's dead**

**Bring out Your Dead**

The fight with Pein is finally over and it's time to start rebuilding and finding out who is still alive so on a crazy whim Tsunade tries some thing…

"Bring out your dead" said Iruka as he hit a triangle.

"Bring out your dead" said Iruka as he hit a triangle.

"Bring out your dead" said Iruka as he hit a triangle.

As he did this people were throwing dead bodies on to a cart pushed by some other random chuunin, as they stopped for a rest Neji who had just came back from his mission walked up carrying Hinata on his shoulder…

"I got one for you, Iruka" said Neji but in the back ground you could see Hinata moving.

"Ok, throw her on" said Iruka.

"But I'm not dead" protested Hinata.

"Yes you are" said Neji.

"No, I'm not dead" protested Hinata again.

"Now you know I can't take them if they're still alive" said Iruka.

"She'll be dead soon can't you just take her now" said Neji.

"But I'm getting better" protested Hinata once again.

"No, your not" said Neji.

"But I am" said Hinata.

"Can't you do some thing?" asked Neji to Iruka.

"Fine" said Iruka as he had Neji turn so Hinata's head was facing Iruka, but as Iruka raised the spoon he was using to hit the triangle Hinata hit Neji on the head making him drop her and she ran off saying "I said I'm not dead so go find Kakashi, I need to get an answer from Naruto."

**  
The End**


	13. Why Kakashi and Jiraiya are really dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: I haven't seen any thing like this yet I'm kind of surprised**

**Why Kakashi and Jiraiya are really dead**

The fight with Pein was in full swing and Kakashi and Jiraiya were barely keeping Pein from killing everybody and then Naruto arrived and turned the tide of the battle until Pein captured him and Hinata tried to save him confessing in the process only to be all most killed by Pein. Now Naruto had Pein on the run and Jiraiya and Kakashi were rushing Sakura to Hinata to heal her, when team Gai arrived with an ANBU…

"Hurry Sakura she's going to die" said Tenten.

"I am, I am" responded Sakura as she pulled open Hinata's jacket.

"Why did-" started Neji only to be cut off by Kakashi shouting.

"Dang those are big, they're as big as Anko's at least" shouted Kakashi.

"Ha ha, they're not that big yet but in a couple of years they might be" said Jiraiya.

"No way by then they'll be as big as Tsunade's" said Kakashi.

"She wouldn't b-" said Jiraiya until Sakura punched both of them through the rubble of a near by building.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to save her" shouted Sakura.

**The End**


	14. What’s Their Songs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Alice in Chains songs**

**What's Their Songs**

"Hey guys, guess what" said Kiba as he walked up to Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru.

"No, it's too troublesome, just tell us" said Shikamaru.

"I just heard a band named Alice in Chains" said Kiba.

"Yeah I've heard of them" said Naruto followed by Shikamaru nodding his head.

"I've heard of them too" said Lee.

"Well I was thinking about some of their songs when I realized that they have songs that fit for some of the people we've fought against" said Kiba.

"That is true, that Kimimaro I fought reminded me of _Them Bones_" said Lee.

"Yeah, and Hidan is _Down in a Hole_" said Shikamaru.

"Yep, and Nagato sitting on an _Angry Chair_" said Naruto.

"Yeah, but what about Sasuke?" asked Lee.

"Oh, that's an easy one, _Rooster_" said Naruto.

"_Rooster_?" questioned Lee and Kiba as Shikamaru started to laugh.

"Yeah, no one has yet to snuff the Rooster" said Naruto.

Then it hit Lee and Kiba and everyone broke down laughing.

**End of Story**


End file.
